Never Let Me Go
by ScarlettL.Black
Summary: Set two years after The Battle at Hogwarts. Hermione is still reeling from Ron Weasley's untimely death. She learns that seeking saftey in the misunderstood is not as bad as it's cracked up to be. Dramione.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. All credit goes to J.K. Rowling. Please don't sue me, I can't afford it.

**Author's Note:** Bending the storyline where Fred and Ron change places on the death scene. Fred lives, and Ron dies. I really like Ron, and I think he's really sweet, so that's why I don't want him to be hateful in this fic like he is sometimes. I don't like where they make him a cheating jerk. So I killed him off... :-( Instead, his death adds to the story, so... Also I'm killing off a few characters and adding a few in. Yada yada yada.

* * *

><p><em>Ron looked at Percy with glee.<em>

_"You actually are joking, Perce. . . . I don't think I've heard you joke since you were-"__  
><em>_The air exploded. They had been grouped together, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, Percy, the two Death Eaters at their feet, one Stunned, the other Transfigured; and in that fragment of a moment, when danger seemed temporarily at bay, the world was rent apart. _

_Harry felt himself flying through the air, and all he could do was hold as tightly as possible to that thin stick of wood that was his one and only weapon, and shield his head in his arms: He heard the screams and yells of his companions without a hope of knowing what had happened to them-__  
><em>_And then the world resolved itself into pain and semidarkness: He was half buried in the wreckage of a corridor that had been subjected to a terrible attack. Cold air told him that the side of the castle had been blown away, and hot stickiness on his cheek told him that he was bleeding copiously. Then he heard a terrible cry that pulled at his insides, that expressed agony of a kind neither flame nor curse could cause, and he stood up, swaying, more frightened than he had been that day, more frightened, perhaps, than he had been in his life. . . .__  
><em>_And Hermione was struggling to her feet in the wreckage, and three redheaded men were grouped on the ground where the wall had blasted apart. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand as they staggered and stumbled over stone and wood.__  
><em>_"No-no-no!" someone was shouting. "No! Ron! No!"__  
><em>_And Percy was shaking his brother, and Fred was kneeling beside them, and Ron's eyes stared without seeing, the ghost of his last laugh still etched upon his face._

Hermione sat up from her nightmare in a cold sweat. Reliving that horrible moment that nearly tore her into small bits. It had been two years. She had completed her seventh year with Ginny, as if trying to run from the war that had happened a few short months earlier.

She had never set foot in that part of Hogwarts where her Ron had perished since.

It killed her inside. Just a few hours since there first kiss, and he was taken from her. Ripped from her soul and mind.

Her mind. The only thing that was keeping her from going insane. The War had taken it's toll on the remaining two of the Golden Trio.

"But we're no longer a trio," she reminded herself, biting back tears and snuggling under the covers again. "We'll never be whole again."

She couldn't sleep after her dream that recurred every night. Sighing, she sat up again and walked over to her desk in her parents' house, who had also been found in Australia and had been murdered in cold blood. Her wonderful, muggle parents.

Taking out a piece of parchment and a quill, she quickly scribbled a short message and tied it to her sleepy owl before sending him out the window.

_Dear Harry,_

_Would you and Ginny mind if I came over and stayed for awhile?_

_I need a break._

_-H_

A few minutes later, she heard rustling of wings at her windowsill. She pulled her owl back in and read the return note,

_Darling 'Mione,_

_Of course. Come anytime._

_~Harry and Ginny_

Hermione smiled, and sniffed before reading the P.S.

_P.S. Nightmares again? There is a potion for that, my dear. We have some more waiting when you come. _

"Thank you, Harry." she whispered to herself, before turning to her open trunk and loading it with books.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2.

"'Mione, come in!" Hermione's glasses clad best friend opened the door and greeted her. "Hi Harry." she hugged him, looking over his shoulder at Ginny coming into the room, picking a blue-haired Teddy off the floor and placing him on her hip. "Ginny..." Hermione smiled as she looked at her best girl friend. ""Well, I see you two have been busy." Hermione mentioned, slyly, throwing a wink at Harry, who blushed. Ginny self-consciously put a hand on her swollen belly and smiled brilliantly. Hermione kissed little Teddy's forehead before he pulled away, looking confused. "It's been 2 years." she shrugged. Ginny and Harry smiled sadly at her. They both knew the struggle Hermione was going through over Ron's death was very different from their own . Sure, they had both loved Ron, but not the way Hermione did. He had made her laugh. He was the perfect balance for her. He made her laugh, he protected her, he made her feel special. He loved her. Through her stubbornness, bossiness, strict dedication to her schoolwork, and the tough time the trio went through together, he cared for her. Hermione missed that in her life.

"I hope the room is big enough, Hermione. There is a small bathroom adjacent to your bed room. It has a tub and all. So you won't have to wander out into the hallway after you're done." Ginny smiled at her as Hermione placed her trunk at the foot of the full sized bed. "It's lovely, Gin. Thank you." Ginny nodded, then headed downstairs to finish making dinner. Hermione sat down on the bed and gazed around her. The walls were tinted a light green, with white trim. The down comforter on her bed was also white, but had gold-colored thread that held it together. Hermione felt like she stood out in the room, even though she was alone. With her bushy brown hair and bright red scarf. Actually, her hair wasn't as bad as it was in 1st, through 5th year. It had tamed it's way down a little. Now it was mostly large, teased curls that hung past her shoulders. She took another look around her, before she shedded her clothing and hopped in the shower to put off unpacking.

The water felt wonderful as if washed off the remains of her journey. She had taken the Knight Buss, instead of the much more dangerous alternative of flying on a broom. Which she didn't own anyway. She combed out any loose bobby pins in her wet hair and began to take a washcloth to her soaped up skin. Gently, she washed her entire body before coming to her left arm. She traced the two-year-old slur on her arm. Now a red, screaming scar against her milky white skin. _Mudblood _it seemed to scream at her. A face flashed into her mind. And it wasn't the giver of the scar's. It was the face of a sad man, standing off in a dark corner on the same night she received her label. His white blond hair stood out against the dark walls of Malfoy Manor. The only thing of color on him was his eyes. Red from what could have been crying. His normal smirk was pulled back into his face that now looked like a grimace. His red eyes looked full of regret.

A knock on the bathroom door brought her out of trance. "Hermione? Are you in there?" Ginny Potter's voiced called from the other side. Hermione shook her head and splashed a little water on her face. "Yeah." she murmured, wondering if it was loud enough for Ginny to hear. "Okay, take your time. I was just coming to tell you that dinner is ready." "Thank you, Gin. I'll be down in a minute." Hermione answered, turning off the water and reached for her towel.

Hermione came downstairs in a red flannel shirt and black skinny jeans, her damp hair pulled up into a ponytail on her head.

Ginny and Harry were sitting at the table, trying to coax Teddy to eat instead of changing his hair purple. Harry looked up and patted the chair across from Teddy. "How have you been?" Harry asked, turning his attention away from Teddy for the moment. Hermione shrugged and forced out a smile, "Well, I found out that you're put on a waiting list if you want to be a Healer at St. Mungo's, so I'm waiting. I've kept busy. A few tutoring lesson's here and there. Mostly for squibs and Hogwarts prep students. Anything really to keep my mind off of-" here she stopped at the sad look Harry gave her. So she just shrugged and poked her food with her fork. "I bet you're a wonderful teacher, Hermione. Are you sure you don't want to be a Hogwarts professor?" Ginny asked, laying a napkin on her lap. Hermione smiled and shook her head. "I thought about it, but decided that I couldn't go back there. Not for awhile anyway. Besides, I don't think I'm quite cut out for teaching." Herimone looked at Harry and Ginny before scooping up a mouth of salad and gobbling it down. "Well, I think you'll find enough to amuse your around here." Harry smiled, and they were quiet for the rest of the meal.


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: Once again, I'm no Rowling, and I'm not J.K. **

**Soooo, I have ONE review and the story is a TAD slow, but this is my first fic, sooo... I'm more of a short story writer, so when I write, I condense A LOT of information into very short pieces. Hence, the shorter chapters.**

**Also, Draco makes his appearance in this chapter. **

* * *

><p>Hermione helped Ginny with the dishes as Harry took Teddy into the den. "How have things been going with him?" Hermione asked, looking over her shoulder at Harry. Ginny laughed, "You mean, aside from the fact that we're never quite sure what he looks like 90% of the time?" Hermione smiled, "I read that Metamorphmagus children often mentally experience different personalities as well as changing physical features until they are about three. That's when they usually settle for one personality they feel comfortable with, as well as a foundation for physical features that may remain constant." Ginny smiled at her brillent friendHer knowlage was one of her few constants in her life. "Gosh, Ginny... I'm sorry I haven't come to see you more. I haven't seen you or Harry since Luna and Neville's wedding." Hermione looked away. Ginny smiled softly, and put her hand on Hermione's shoulder before saying, "Hermione, that was only nine months ago..." "Eleven." Hermione hung her head. Ginny frowned, "Oh." Hermione cracked her knuckles, "Do you have a spot to Apperate to, or do you only use Floo?" "We use both. Take your pick. Our Apperate point comes out near Diagon Alley." Ginny informed. Hermione nodded and headed upstairs "I thought I would got to <em>Flourish and Blotts<em> or something. To unwind a little." she told Harry as she passed him on the stair from putting Teddy down for a nap. Harry raised an eyebrow at her, "As long as you're sure, 'Mione. I'm really looking forward to your stay with us." Hermione crinkled up her nose at her best friend, "Oh, I am." They looked at each other for a moment, before pulling each other into a hug. Neither one was quite sure who started it, but the war hero and heroine were hugging on the stairs. Sharing an unspoken understanding about all the things they went through together. Hermione was the sister Harry never had, and Harry was the brother Hermione wished for.

They pulled apart, and went on their separate ways on the stairs.

Hermione walked into her room and flipped open her trunk. Slipping on one of Ron's old Chuddly Cannons t-shirt, she buried her face in the fabric and held it there. Breathing in his scent until she felt her own tears soak through the fabric. She shook her head and got up off the bed. She brushed her hair out into soft waves, before grabbing her purse and wand and apperating out of the room with a CRACK!

Hermione landed somewhere near Diagon Alley. She got her bearings, then began looking around. She frowned, then turned on her heel and marched straight for Muggle London. She couldn't risk anyone she knew seeing her. Unfortunately, she was a tad on the sensation side. War Heroine. She felt almost bad for lying to Harry about going to_ Flourish and Blotts_, but where she was going, she didn't want him to know. Finally, she was in the part of Muggle London she needed. Pubs lined the streets. All she had to do know was pick one.

Stepping up to the doorway of one called, '_The Constellation_' she pushed her way inside and sauntered up to the bar, where she ordered and downed her drink all in one breath. She ordered another, and let this one sit in her glass longer this time. She traced the rim of the glass with her finger, gazing into the yellow, fizzy mixture. She tried to avoid firewhiskey at all costs. It was red. And she didn't like being reminded of anything red. So, regular Muggle whiskey did it for her. It must have, because she was on her fifth glass before hand gently took it away from her. She looked up with fuzzy eye at the person who had taken her escape away from her. The platinum blond hair and sly smirk gave it away. "Malfoy..." Hermione began, before deciding she didn't want to waste her breath while she still could remember how to breathe. "Granger..." Malfoy almost mocked, lightly tapping the glass on the bar. She glowered at him before reaching for her glass. Malfoy's arm stretched up high so she couldn't reach. "Now, Granger. I do believe you've had enough." his tone wasn't as teasing now. Hermione plopped back down and buried her face in her hands. She was still sober enough to know she looked awful. And especially how bad it was for Draco Malfoy to see her like this. "What's wrong?" Hermione could almost hear the smirk on Malfoy's face. "Why should you care?" she growled, not looking at him. "I never said I _cared_. I'm just _nosy_." he answered. Hermione looked at him. He was wearing black suit pants, his old Slythrin tie, and a white button down, long-sleeved shirt. Her eye flicked to his left arm and could barely make out with her blurry vision, the dark lines of the grotesque tattoo that lie underneath the pure cloth. Malfoy shifted uncomfortably on his barstool when he saw where her gaze was aimed at. Almost like a reflex, his eyes traveled to her bare left arm and he cringed. The red slur etched into her skin made him flinch every time he saw it. _I can't believe I let that happen. I'm an idiot. Look at it. A gross, bumpy, red scar damaging her almost flawless skin. Her soft, smooth, perfect skin- Merlin, Draco. What the bloody hell are you thinking?_ Draco snapped out of his trance just in time to pull the glass further away from Hermione, who was reaching for it again."No way, Granger. You're not getting this back." Malfoy dumped the rest of the contents down his throat and shoved the empty glass back at Hermione. "What's wrong?" he repeated his earlier question, but this time with more support and less curiousness. Hermione didn't answer. Malfoy licked his lips, "Granger," he tried looking her in the eyes as best he could, "is it Weasley?" Guessing by the tears that very slowly began to form and leak from the young woman's brown eyes, he assumed her was correct. Malfoy sighed, "Oh _Granger_..." his mouth twisted up as he watched her try to wipe away the ever falling tears. She did **_not_ **want Draco Malfoy see her cry. But it happened anyway.

Trying to keep from rolling his eyes, Malfoy dug around in his pocket and pulled out a monogrammed handkerchief and began wiping Hermione's tears off her face. "Now, Granger. Stop it. People are staring." he almost hissed. Hermione looked up at glared at him through tears, "Don't you tell me to stop crying, _Malfoy,_" she said his name like he had once said the word, 'mudblood'. With disgust and hatred. "the man I was in love with was _murdered _for God's sake. And by men who are friend's with your _father_." Draco stood up and leaned in her face, "Don't ever speak to me about my father. He's in Azkaban, and as far as I'm concerned, he's as good as dead." he growled. Hermione smelled faint whiskey on his hot breath mixed with the annoyingly relaxing scent of his probably 'more-than-the-Weasley's-bank-account' cologne. "I lost him, Malfoy. Don't you see? Don't you know what it's like to lose the love of your life? It hurts!" she buried her face in her hands. Draco shoved his hand deep into his pockets and spoke in a low tone, "Oh I know how it feels. I lost her a long time ago. But the moment she looked at me, I knew I was lost too." Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, "But at least the one you love is still _alive_." she spat. Malfoy gave her a hard look up and down, "Oh, I wouldn't go that far." But Hermione didn't hear him, instead, she was standing up from her barstool, still wiping her face with Draco's handkerchief as she headed for the door. "Don't get splinched, Granger. Wouldn't want you getting another scar." Draco pondered what just came from his mouth and began to worry how'd she would take it. Hermione looked over her shoulder at him and drawled, "I'd rather have all the scars in the world than that ugly brand on your arm." before turning out the door and storming down the street. Leaving Draco self-consciously touching his left arm and trying to ignore the stares Muggles were giving him. Draco stepped out of the bare and tore off down the street in the opposite direction of Hermione. "I really hate you, you know that?" he screamed, tearing his sleeve back and looking at the Dark Mark on his smooth forearm. His sobs choked up in his throat before he took his nails to his skin and scratched at the mark until blood poured freely from his forearm. He watched, satisfied as the small trickles of blood slowly because to cover his regret stamped on him.


End file.
